The goal of this work is to understand the replication cycle of murine leukemia viruses (MuLV's). The studies use a number of cell culture techniques for quantitation of virus infectivity. Defective variants of MuLV have been isolated and characterized. These include variants obtained in vitro and a variant produced specifically by murine leukemia cells. The origin of this variant and its role in leukemogenesis are being investigated.